1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle in which a storage box is provided below a rear seat and a rear spoiler is provided between the storage box and the rear seat.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein a storage box, or a stuff box, is provide below a rear seat and a rear spoiler is provided between the storage box and the rear seat. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-105672 (FIG. 23).
In FIG. 23 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-105672, an assist grip 96 (also called a rear spoiler 96) is provided above a storage box 23 as a stuff box and a rear seat 73 is fixedly put on the rear spoiler 73. (Reference numerals set forth in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-105672 are used only in the following description.) The rear seat 73 is mounted at its front end portion to the storage box 23 with mail screws 73f and attachment nuts 100. In other words, the load of the rear seat 73 is carried by the rear spoiler 96.
The rear spoiler 96 is made of metal. If the rear spoiler 96 is formed with a rear seat support portion to receive the load of the rear seat 73, unpreferably the rear spoiler 96 is increased in weight. In addition, when the rear seat 73 is fixedly screwed to the storage box 23, an attachment boss of a screw may project into a storage space in some cases. The projection of the attachment boss into the storage box 23 unpreferably reduces the storage space of the storage box 23.